Not good enough
by BreathxMe
Summary: Des vignettes choisies autour de la vie de Pete Shanahan ; de sa rencontre avec Mark Carter jusqu'à sa rupture avec Sam.


**Notes de l'auteur :** _Je suis incorrigible et, décidément, je ne suis pas faite pour des publications suivies... Pour ma défense, cet OS était commencé depuis la fin de Old Friend, j'ai juste été très très longue à en voir le bout maaaais... Here it is! Je sais qu'une grosse majorité du fandom n'apprécie pas Pete et, en toute honnêteté... Je ne l'apprécie pas moi-même. Mais après lu moult et moult fanfic où il se faisait descendre injustement et où il était parfois dépeint comme un gros manipulateur psychopathe, je me suis dis qu'il méritait quand même mieux que ça dans nos fanfic. D'où cet OS. J'espère, du coup, qu'il vous plaira malgré tout et sachez que je reste une ultra Jarter quoiqu'il en soit !_

 **Disclamer :** _Stargate, ses personnages ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas le moindre pesos pour l'écriture de ce one-shot qui a été rédigé pour le simple plaisir._

 **Personnages :** _Pete Shanahan, Sam Carter, Mark Carter majoritairement. D'autres personnages apparaissent furtivement ici et là._

* * *

Il réceptionnait la balle et, propulsé par un saut maîtrisé, il relança le ballon, en direction du panier. Celui-ci vibra avec un bruit sourd quand le ballon rond le percuta et le filet trembla, même après le passage de la balle. Pete esquissa un sourire satisfait, un peu orgueilleux, et laissa le reste de l'équipe venir le féliciter chaleureusement. Trois points. S'il était capable de reproduire le schéma le jour du match, soit deux jours plus tard, il assurait la victoire à son équipe. Sans se défaire de son large sourire, Pete se glissa parmi ses équipiers pour aller rejoindre la sortie du terrain de basketball, retrouvant leur entraîneur en pleine conversation avec un autre jeune étudiant. Il ralentit un peu l'allure pour leur laisser le temps de terminer l'échange et en profita pour détailler l'autre garçon. Il devait avoir son âge, peut-être un an de plus, et était gringalet. Enfin, l'entraîneur Jones tourna la tête vers lui et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à les rejoindre.

— Shanahan, voici Mark Carter. Il voudrait rejoindre l'équipe au prochain semestre.

Pete lui lança un coup d'œil, mal à l'aise sous le regard bleu de l'autre. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être jugé et s'il ne décelait aucune hostilité dans l'attitude de Carter, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier d'être ainsi évalué. Il le salua par un signe de tête que l'autre lui rendit après un temps.

— Déjà joué au basket ?

— Je m'entraînais parfois avec l'équipe de mon ancien bahut, mais j'n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de rejoindre l'équipe.

Pete semblait prendre le temps de réfléchir puis il échangea un regard avec l'entraîneur. Ce dernier eut un haussement de sourcil et l'étudiant comprit le message.

— On a un match en fin de semaine donc tu n'pourras pas nous rejoindre tout de suite mais tu peux déjà t'entraîner avec nous et on verra si t'as ta place pour le prochain semestre.

Carter haussa les épaules tout en acquiesçant.

— Ça me paraît normal.

— Bon eh bien, j'te laisse rejoindre le terrain et j'vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe.

Pete se serait attendu à ce que le nouveau venu réplique mais il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea d'un pas long vers le centre du terrain où tous les autres basketteurs se trouvaient déjà, parlant dans leur cercle habituel. Le capitaine observa les réactions mais les visages restaient neutres, ou surpris, pour la plupart.

— Hé, Shanahan. Ne soyez pas trop dur envers lui, d'accord ?

Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'entraîneur Jones avant de froncer les sourcils en fausse innocence. Ils n'avaient jamais été trop durs envers qui que ce soit – et ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute si les nouveaux n'avaient jamais le niveau pour s'intégrer pleinement à la team. Toutefois, il avait senti la menace dans la voix de l'entraîneur et il ne put que promettre qu'ils feraient de leur mieux, gardant pour lui ses réticences à voir un mec aussi maigrichon que ce Carter essayer de faire le poids sur le terrain. Carter avait tout du look intello et rien du gars sportif. Comme l'entraîneur se détournait, Pete alla retrouver, à son tour, l'équipe et leur présenta le nouveau venu. Il y eut des sourires sympathiques, des poignées de main. Si l'équipe semblait prête à faire son possible pour être chaleureuse, c'était du côté de Carter que Pete sentait une certaine méfiance qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Une nouvelle fois, il eut cette certitude que l'autre, de son regard calme et posé, parvenait à leur sonder l'esprit rien qu'avec un coup d'œil.

— Bon aller, on recommence. On fait deux équipes. Carter, tu seras dans la mienne pour cette première fois, le jeu se termine en quinze points.

Les deux équipes se formèrent rapidement et Pete donna le coup d'envoi, prêt à décortiquer chaque mouvement du nouveau et à le juger. A son tour. Le nouveau était un mélange de rapidité et d'agilité que rien, dans son physique, ne laissait présager. Il se glissait entre les joueurs, passait la balle aux moments opportuns et, surtout, était en mesure de marquer à plus d'une reprise. Le regard du capitaine croisa celui de Carter et à cet instant, Pete sut que Mark Carter, le gringalet aux airs d'intello, rejoindrait l'équipe de basket au prochain semestre et qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de remporter le championnat à la fin de l'année.

(* * *)

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un visage de porcelaine sur un corps de poupée. Pete, qui s'était attendu à être accueilli par Mark, ouvrit la bouche avant de reculer d'un pas pour vérifier le nom apposé sur la boîte aux lettres. Carter. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours devant lui, un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Et ce sourire, il s'en rendait compte, la rendait encore plus chaleureuse et plus belle. Sans oublier qu'il mettait ses jolis yeux bleus en valeur – un détail que Pete n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il l'observait, un sourire idiot répondant à celui, beaucoup plus intelligent, de l'ange blond qui lui faisait face, sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'était perdu dans le profond de son regard, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au reste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle agita une main sous son nez qu'il réalisa qu'elle lui avait posé une question – et qu'elle lui avait sans doute proposé d'entrer car elle semblait s'être légèrement décalée pour le laisser passer.

— Hein ?

Elle gloussa et Pete regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir fait plus d'effort sur sa tenue du jour.

— Je disais que tu devais être l'ami de Mark. Je suis sa petite sœur, Sam. Entre, Mark termine de se préparer.

Pete acquiesça et, d'un pas, se glissa dans la maison des Carter. Maintenant qu'elle s'était présentée, il se souvenait que son ami avait, effectivement, mentionné sa cadette à plus d'une reprise. Et si les termes choisis par Mark pour parler de sa frangine étaient toujours élogieux, Pete avait assumé qu'elle devait être une enfant d'une dizaine d'années et qu'elle était mignonne comme tous les gosses de cet âge sont supposés l'être. La ravissante jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans qu'il avait sous les yeux était donc bien loin de l'image qu'il s'était faite de Sammy.

— Oh hey, Pete ! Je vois que t'as d'jà fais la rencontre de Sammy.

— Sam, corrigea celle-ci presqu'aussitôt en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ignore-la, elle est dans sa période féministe et garçon manqué.

Pete cessa d'écouter. La blondinette répondait avec une verve incroyable tandis que Mark ricanait. La joute verbale était naturelle. Le frère et la sœur partageaient une complicité qui lui était étrangère et, soudain, il se sentit de trop dans la pièce.

— Sammy, tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser ?

— Si, si. J'attends que June passe me chercher, on doit y aller ensemble.

— Tu révises quoi ?

Sam tourna la tête vers Pete, un air surpris et ravi sur le visage. Mark, quant à lui, secouait la tête et, allant se cacher dans le dos de Sam, lui mimait de ne pas se lancer sur le sujet. Pete ignora.

— La relativité.

— La quoi ? Mais… C'est pas au programme du lycée ça… Si ?

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Et son incompréhension grandit devant le rouge qui montait aux joues de la jeune fille.

— Non. C'est, hm, pour mon plaisir personnel.

— Oh.

Un plaisir étrange, mais soit. Il avait appris que les Carter étaient loin d'être une famille comme les autres, depuis le temps. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec l'aîné des enfants. La sonnette retentit et le visage de Sam s'éclaira aussitôt.

— Ça doit être June.

— Oublie pas tes clés, Sammy. Les gars et moi, on sort ce soir et je pense pas que je serai rentré pour dîner, pas la peine de m'attendre.

— Papa va pas être content.

Pete n'avait encore jamais rencontré Monsieur Carter mais il savait que les relations entre son bon pote et son père n'étaient pas au beau fixe. La remarque de Sam ne venait que confirmer l'impression que cette sortie était une excuse pour Mark de ne pas avoir à croiser son père, ce militaire à priori psycho-rigide. Le plus vieux haussa les épaules tandis qu'un voile traversait le regard de Sam – et Pete se promit d'essayer de lui rendre sa flamme passionnée le plus tôt possible pour que ce joli regard ne reste pas terne.

— Eh bien tant pis. Il pourra toujours m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Mark lança un regard en biais et Pete sut qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir cette discussion devant un invité – et ce même si l'invité était lui, son meilleur pote, et qu'il était déjà au courant.

— Bonne soirée, alors.

La voix de Sam s'était faite plus sèche et même s'il savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé, Pete ne put s'empêcher de se sentir visé – et blessé.

— C'était cool de te rencontrer, Pete ! A la prochaine.

Il ne releva la tête, comprenant un peu tard les paroles de l'ange blond, que lorsque celle-ci disparaissait au bout du couloir. Il entendit la porte claquer, une voiture démarrer et il secoua la main dans le vide.

— Pete ? Youhou ? On a largement le temps de faire deux parties avant d'y aller. Mais si t'es sur la lune, je peux rien pour toi si tu perds.

Mark rit et Pete secoua la tête. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le terrain situé à l'arrière de la maison. Et, déjà, Shanahan avait oublié le visage de la petite Sam.

(* * *)

 _Contournez la maison pour rejoindre le jardin._ Pete se recula légèrement, la tête levée mais constata qu'effectivement, il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il secoua la tête avant de rejoindre le petit chemin qui menait à l'arrière de celle-ci et ne fut pas entièrement surpris d'y découvrir déjà bon nombre d'invités, tous formant des petits groupes ici et là, les rires se mêlant aux discussions, les enfants des uns et des autres courant d'un bout à l'autre. Il fouilla rapidement parmi les visages avant de reconnaître Mark, une bière à la main, en train de discuter avec une blonde en robe qui lui tournait le dos. Son ami sembla finalement l'apercevoir alors que le policier se dirigeait déjà vers lui et ils se saluèrent d'une brève accolade.

— Ah Pete ! J'suis content que t'aie pu venir. Va te chercher une bière, Cate a déjà sorti de quoi grignoter si jamais.

Sans se faire prier, il se dirigea vers le buffet qui lui avait été désigné par Carter, récupéra une bouteille de bière dans la glacière et après l'avoir décapsulée, il s'autorisa un toast d'il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi avant de retourner auprès de celui dont c'était l'anniversaire.

— Eh bien, j'aurai pensé qu'il y aurait davantage de strip teaseuses. Mark, tu me déçois un peu, lança-t-il avec un rire, s'attirant le regard amusé de la blonde qui était toujours aux côtés de Mark – et qui n'était pas Catherine.

— Ahah, Cate s'y est opposée, tu penses bien. Pete, tu te souviens de Sam, ma petite sœur ?

Son large sourire toujours sur les lèvres, le policier posa les yeux sur un regard bleu qui laissa son cœur partir à la dérive, ses joues se teintant d'un rose léger alors qu'il regrettait à présent sa blague devant une aussi jolie femme. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de raviver ses souvenirs sur ladite petite sœur qu'il avait jadis rencontré avant de laisser la bouche s'ouvrir.

— Wow. Enfin, je veux dire… Waoh. Eh bien, tu n'as pas tellement changé.

Le tutoiement lui était étrange, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux des adultes et il se rappelait bien de cette adolescente aux cheveux plus longs qui lui avait parlé de mathématiques – ou de sciences, il ne savait plus. Elle esquissa un sourire et le sien s'élargit encore davantage. S'il avait le souvenir d'une ado plutôt jolie, il avouait maintenant qu'elle était devenue plus que radieuse et que l'éclat qu'il décelait dans le regard, un peu farouche et pourtant tendre, suffisait à faire s'affoler son palpitant.

— Toi non plus, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.

— Tu veux dire en dehors du fait que je perde prématurément mes cheveux ?

Il désigna le haut de son front, conscient que l'autodérision n'était peut-être la plus appropriée des choses pour une seconde rencontre. Contrairement à ses attentes, elle garda ce sourire poli sur ses lèvres, détournant la tête un quart de seconde pour répondre à la question qui lui était posé par l'un des enfants de Mark. Pete laissa son regard descendre à ses mains qui tenaient un verre et il nota aussitôt l'absence d'alliance – ce qui, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à s'avouer, le soulageait.

— Alors, Sam, toujours passionnée par les sciences ?

Elle opina doucement, sans pour autant se lancer dans une grande théorie. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait changé, finalement. Même si leur unique rencontre avant ce jour-là avait été des plus courtes, il était à peu près certain qu'elle aurait été du genre à s'épancher durant des heures sur sa passion, la voix vibrant d'émotion – mais plus maintenant. Certes, elle conservait un large et magnifique sourire sur son visage, elle échangeait quelques mots avec son frère et sa belle-sœur – et peut-être quelques-uns des autres invités – mais elle restait discrète, dans son coin. Elle ne paraissait pas totalement détendue dans cette maison qui avait pourtant été la sienne et se dissimulait derrière cette retenue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mark ne lui parlait pas spécialement de sa petite sœur et lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à demander ce qu'elle devenait.

— Mark m'a dit que tu étais devenu policier ?

Il releva le regard avant d'acquiescer, non sans une pointe d'arrogance.

— Exact. Depuis, quoi, dix ans maintenant. Quelque chose comme ça. Je suis resté un bleu pendant des années avant d'enfin accéder au grade supérieur. Si jamais tu as le moindre ennui…

Elle rit. D'un rire tout à son image un gloussement discret qui ne dura pas mais qu'il avait entendu néanmoins et il se ragaillardi à cette idée. Qu'il avait été en mesure de faire rire Samantha Carter.

— Et toi, du coup ? Tu fais quoi, maintenant ?

— Sammy est militaire, intervint Mark avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Sam qui roula des yeux.

— Et une physicienne en astrophysique.

— Une physicienne en quoi ?

Pete comprit. Sam, la petite Sammy de Mark, était toujours un génie mais plus que ça – elle avait, techniquement, un grade supérieur à lui et c'était ce qui la rendait encore plus impressionnante, plus fascinante. Il devait avoir l'air un idiot, avec son air abasourdi et ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle lui expliquait avec des formules simplifiées en quoi consistait son travail. Il n'y comprenait pas le moindre mot, acquiesçant simplement pour ne pas avoir l'air _trop_ ridicule face à une telle femme mais il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Que, quelque part, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Pas au lycée, pas maintenant.

— Il faudra qu'on aille boire un verre, un de ces quatre, pour que tu m'expliques mieux ton histoire de relevés télémétriques sur l'espace… Profond ?

Pour la seconde fois, elle s'autorisa un rire et Pete le prit comme une nouvelle victoire. Elle n'eut, toutefois, pas le loisir de répondre à son invitation que Cate les embarquait pour la petite surprise préparée. Mais, au moins, elle n'avait pas dit non.

(* * *)

Il referma la portière derrière lui en reconnaissant la silhouette de Sam devant la maison. Elle portait un gilet par balle, tenait une arme entre ses mains et il sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Il se força à se calmer, se rappela qu'elle était major dans l'armée américaine, qu'elle savait se défendre et qu'elle était plus qu'à même de s'en tirer. Mais comme il apercevait un grand noir aux côtés de Sam et une femme sortir de la maison avec un gant des plus étranges à la main, il s'avança. Toute rationalité l'avait quitté. Il y avait Sam, là, à quelques mètres seulement et pourtant, elle paraissait être sur un tout autre monde. Il voulait attirer son attention, il voulait qu'elle tourne les yeux vers lui, qu'elle sente sa présence avec la même facilité avec laquelle elle paraissait savoir que ses équipiers étaient présents autour d'elle. Mais elle lui tournait le dos, elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée où se tenait une femme qui avait tout de la mère au foyer.

— Sam !

Il sut que c'était une erreur, qu'il avait crié sous l'impulsion du moment à l'instant même où elle se tournait vers lui. Il nota cette étincelle agacée dans son regard, ignora sciemment la douleur que ce regard provoquait en lui. Il souhaitait avoir des explications, il était déterminé à obtenir des réponses et il savait qu'il ne la quitterait pas sans en avoir eu. Et puis, l'expression sur le visage de Sam se modifia alors qu'il arrivait finalement à sa hauteur et il aperçut du mouvement et agit par un réflexe que son entraînement à l'Ecole de Police avait affiné. Ses bras entourèrent Carter et il sut qu'ils étaient projetés au sol sans savoir si ça venait de lui, d'elle ou bien d'une attaque externe. Son crâne rencontra l'herbe brutalement mais son attention restait entièrement focalisée sur elle, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et il redressa la tête pour la regarder. L'agacement qu'il avait lu, ou cru lire peut-être, dans son visage avait entièrement disparu. Il lui sourit et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle le lui rendait.

— Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement et son cœur s'allégea d'un poids. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de sa propre douleur, à lui, de cette morsure qui irradiait dans tout son être. Il ne perdait pourtant rien de son sourire, conscient que les collègues de Sam arrivaient vers eux.

— Bien.

 _Tant mieux_. Elle n'avait rien et c'était ça le plus important. Il se laissa tomber en arrière lentement, les yeux à moitié fermé et il entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sam sans la comprendre. Elle allait bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, pas de quoi prendre cette voix alarmée. Il n'avait que très vaguement conscience des bruits autour, de l'ombre qui s'était abattue sur lui sans prévenir. Car tout ce qui importait, vraiment, c'était la main de Sam dans la sienne, son souffle qui venait s'écraser sur son visage et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien.

Il souleva difficilement les paupières, aperçu du blanc au-dessus de lui, une silhouette à ses côtés, des voix qui bourdonnaient. Le sol semblait bouger et il savait que ce n'était pas normal. L'espace d'une seconde, il cru qu'il était dans un manège, ce qui expliquait sans doute les mouvements de son siège, mais il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas assis. Il était allongé, tenu en place presque malgré lui. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche mais il n'en avait pas la force alors il renonça. Ses yeux reconnurent les cheveux blonds de Sam et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

La température était élevée. Trop, sans doute. Il ouvrit les yeux, nota un surplus de gris tout autour de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé son transport à bord d'une ambulance, s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette attaque dans une résidence. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches et il leva lentement une main à sa tête. Il y eut un bruissement plus loin dans la pièce, un murmure et puis une porte qui se refermait. Pete laissa ses yeux survoler la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et les posa sur la silhouette massive du géant qu'il avait rapidement noté aux côtés de Sam. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et il ignorait s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou non.

—Sam… ?

Le géant s'approcha de lui et Pete s'aperçut que finalement, il ne devait pas être si grande que ça. Et que son visage était impassible, que ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune émotion et il s'en sentit oppressé, presque effrayé. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il nota l'étrange tatouage – est-ce que c'était vraiment un tatouage ? – doré qui ornait son front.

— Le Major Carter établit son rapport. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur vous pendant ce temps.

Il acquiesça, la moitié des mots ne prenant pas encore l'ensemble de leur sens dans son esprit.

— Où on est ?

— Dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Il opina nouveau, assimilant l'information avec lenteur à cause des derniers effets de la morphine dans son corps. Il se redressa sous l'œil toujours neutre de l'autre et se surpris à détester cette sensation. L'autre le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais il ne paraissait pas ravi non plus de le savoir ici.

— Et, euh… Pourquoi on est là ?

— Je pense que c'est au Major Carter de vous l'expliquer.

— Ah. Oui. Bien sûr.

Le silence revint, alourdissant l'air de la pièce et Pete regretta de ne pas s'être éveillé plus tôt, ou bien plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit au terme de longues minutes silencieuses, Pete ayant renoncé à établir la moindre conversation avec l'homme au tatouage, et il eut l'espoir de voir apparaître le visage si familier de Sam. Mais ce fut un homme qui glissa sa tête par la porte entrouverte. Tout de suite, Pete décida qu'il l'appréciait déjà un peu plus – derrière les lunettes de l'autre, il était capable de lire un capital sympathie non négligeable et surtout, il avait eu la décence d'esquisser un sourire poli.

— Ah, vous êtes bien réveillé. Sam s'excuse, elle en a encore pour quelques minutes mais elle arrive très vite.

— Oh, laissa-t-il tomber.

L'homme aux lunettes échangea un regard avec celui au tatouage et sembla marquer une hésitation avant de finalement décider et d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui et ne s'avança que de quelques pas.

— Je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson.

— Ah. C'est vous qui m'avez… ?

D'un geste de la main, Pete désigna son torse bandé et observa Daniel qui suivit son geste avant de secouer vivement la tête.

— Ah non, non. Je suis archéologue en réalité.

Pete fronça les sourcils à cette annonce. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans toute cette histoire. Quelque chose qui ne faisait pas clic, qui n'avait pas de sens.

— Un archéologue ? Dans une base militaire ? Pour analyser les données télémétriques de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi ?

Il vit Daniel se tendre imperceptiblement, une grimace figée sur le visage et il sut qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose et que maintenant qu'il se trouvait au sein même de cette base, qu'il allait forcément apprendre la vérité. Il soutint le regard de l'archéologue un long moment avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête.

— Oui. C'est une longue histoire. Sam vous expliquera.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait conscience que le secret qu'ils cachaient, peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, était lourd et important. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit venant d'eux et qu'il allait devoir se résigner à attendre l'arrivée de Sam. Il pinça les lèvres avant de leur demander un petit moment de solitude, pour pouvoir se reposer. Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard et Pete s'agaça de cette communication silencieuse dont ils semblaient tous faire preuve. Il ne se détendit à nouveau que lorsque la porte se refermer sur l'homme au tatouage. Il était impatient d'avoir les explications de Sam.

(* * *)

— Tu peux me redire comment s'appelle celui avec le tatouage sur le front ?

— Teal'c.

— Teal'c ! Ouais, voilà… Tu crois que ça le dérangerait de me parler du temps où il avait l'un de ces trucs en lui ?

Le regard que lui lança Sam le coupa dans son enthousiasme. Non, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment. Elle lui avait expliqué la différence entre un Goa'Uld et un Jaffa, elle lui avait narré le combat des seconds contre leurs oppresseurs et il avait été, malgré lui, fasciné par le récit. Il avait eu l'impression de découvrir une légende, à l'image de celles qu'il lisait parfois au propos de la mythologie grecque. Il n'avait pas été très surpris d'entendre que ce Teal'c était parmi les premiers à s'être révoltés – il avait la carrure pour oser le faire, en tout cas – mais il peinait encore à comprendre réellement les implications de la larve en lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai restreindre ma curiosité… Mais tu dois quand même avouer que c'est super excitant ! Tu traverses des galaxies entières, tu rencontres des petits hommes verts…

— Gris en réalité, le corrigea-t-elle mais il reprenait déjà.

— Tu luttes contre une oppression dont on ignore tout ! Qui aurait pu penser que ma copine était une super héroïne ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée, mais il avait déjà noté son petit sourire et le rouge sur ses joues.

— Tu penses qu'un jour la vérité sera révélée ?

Il observa le sérieux revenir sur ses traits alors qu'elle lui attrapait la main et enlaçait leurs doigts ensemble. Il sut à son regard que c'était quelque chose qui avait déjà failli arriver – et, qu'à priori, ça avait tourné au désastre à plus d'une reprise.

— Je ne pense pas que le monde soit prêt pour tout ça. Mais peut-être qu'un jour…

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et il accepta son silence évasif. Il avait noté qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas laisser sa voix être influencée par ce dont elle avait envie, elle, sur la question et il commençait à trop bien la connaître pour savoir qu'il était inutile de la questionner davantage. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit restaurant. Lui, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer officiellement ceux qui partageaient le quotidien de Sam et elle… Il lui semblait qu'elle était nerveuse, même si elle parvenait à cacher ses émotions derrière son sourire tendre. Il la laissa passer la première avant de tout de suite la rejoindre et ils aperçurent sans peine les trois hommes qui les attendaient, déjà assis autour d'une table avec des verres posés devant eux. Pete pressa gentiment la main de Sam dans l'espoir de lui envoyer une salve d'ondes positives et elle le remercia du regard avant qu'ils ne s'approchent lentement. Le premier à les voir fut Daniel. L'archéologue leur adressa un large sourire avant de lever une main pour leur faire signe et de se pencher en avant pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille des deux hommes. Lesquels tournèrent finalement la tête vers eux. Teal'c leur adressa un hochement de tête auquel Pete répondit avec le même air grave. L'autre, le Colonel Jack O'Neill se souvint-il, en revanche, leur adressa un regard froid avant que ses yeux ne glissent jusqu'à leurs mains enlacées. Il sentit Sam se tendre contre lui et leurs doigts se quittèrent sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était lié au fait que son supérieur les ait vus ou non. Ils prirent finalement place après quelques poignées de mains échangées et des présentations plus officielles.

— On a commandé mais comme on ignorait ce que vous vouliez prendre…, commença Daniel sur le ton d'excuse.

— Une bière, glissa Sam avant que Pete ne fasse signe à l'archéologue qu'il allait se charger de passer commande directement au comptoir.

Le flic attendait les deux bières et lança un regard en direction de la table où l'équipe était assise. Il remarqua que Daniel était celui qui faisait le plus gros de la conversation, qu'il gesticulait et s'exprimait parfois plus fort que les autres, visiblement passionné par le débat dont il était le seul interlocuteur. Teal'c, à ses côtés, restait aussi impassible que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu le Jaffa semblait observer avec une attention toute particulière et il se contentait parfois d'abaisser la tête en signe de consentement ou de laisser deux ou trois mots lui échapper. Le regard de Pete s'attarda sur O'Neill et il sentit une pointe de jalousie venir lui pincer le cœur. Si Sam avait longuement parlé de Daniel, de son histoire personnelle et de Teal'c et du combat qu'il menait jour après jour, elle n'avait évoqué O'Neill qu'en des termes brefs, le regard fuyant et la voix presque étreinte d'un regret. Il avait pourtant perçu toute l'admiration qu'elle lui portait et maintenant qu'il avait le Colonel sous les yeux, il était en mesure de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait le visage fermé mais une lueur amusante dans le regard et dans sa façon de s'exprimer une posture toute décontractée et pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était militaire et sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir si la situation dérapait. Et si Pete essayait de se convaincre que l'admiration de Sam à l'égard de son supérieur était logique et normale étant donné leurs positions hiérarchiques, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était tout si les regards échangés qu'il parvenait à capter entre eux n'étaient pas emprunt de trop de non-dits pour ne dissimuler qu'une simple relation de travail. Et plus il les observait, ces quatre individus mais ces deux-là en particulier, et plus Pete prenait conscience qu'il ne trouverait jamais sa place en leur sein. Qu'ils se connaissaient bien au-delà des mots, qu'ils avaient passé de trop longues années à se côtoyer jour après jour pour qu'il puisse venir effacer cet historique. Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop lire à travers les sourires que Sam adressait à O'Neill – des sourires larges, radieux – ni même à travers les gestes d'apparence anodins comme le fait de se passer le sel. Leurs doigts se frôlaient, les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés. Il ignorait de quelle nature était la relation qui les reliait et il refusait de le savoir – il refusait d'être ce genre de petit ami. Il avait confiance en Sam, il savait que jamais, elle ne le tromperait. Et pourtant, il savait aussi que jamais, il ne lui ferait oublier O'Neill. Elle releva le regard vers lui, amusée et il sourit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas aussi bien qu'O'Neill. Ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas celui qui avait le loisir de partager ses journées parce qu'il était celui qui partageait ses nuits. Et que temps que O'Neill était sur le terrain, Pete avait la certitude que Sam était en sécurité, que jamais, O'Neill ne laisserait quoique ce soit lui arriver et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle revienne à la maison saine et sauve. Et c'était vers lui, Pete Shanahan, que Sam reviendrait.

(* * *)

Il laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide, sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. A personne. Il ne pouvait même pas se plonger dans son travail parce que son transfert était encore en cours – qu'il n'appartenait, pour le moment, à aucun poste de police. Tout ça pour rien. L'amertume remonta le long de sa gorge alors qu'il soufflait bruyamment, conscient qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la détester. Il avait compris, que la mort de Jacob n'était qu'une excuse derrière laquelle elle s'était dissimulée. Il avait espéré qu'elle l'aimerait assez pour rester auprès de lui, pour leur donner une véritable chance au lieu de les condamner. Il avait parié sur elle et il avait eu tort. Rageusement, il abaissa le cadre photo qu'il tenait entre les mains, envoya valser les papiers qui jonchaient la table et qui portaient leurs noms à tous les deux. Elle s'était proposée pour tout appeler et annuler – le traiteur, le fleuriste, la chapelle. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, parce qu'il s'en foutait que le traiteur s'occupe de la commande pour rien, parce qu'il se foutait bien de savoir si les fleurs allaient être en bouquet ou non. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir et qu'il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il aurait dû le savoir. Mais elle avait accepté sa demande, elle lui avait dit oui et il avait balayé ses doutes du revers de la main, sans même chercher à comprendre s'il avait eu une raison de douter en premier lieu. Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage alors que son téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il tendit la main et décrocha, prêt à reconnaître sa voix à l'autre bout, prêt à l'entendre s'excuser une nouvelle fois. A la place, il reconnut le timbre de Mark. Il pinça les lèvres.

— Sam m'a appelé et m'a dit…

Pete ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre, de toute façon. Encore moins au frère de Sam.

— Pete, je suis désolé…

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, si sa petite sœur avait agi comme une égoïste. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, si sa petite sœur venait de lui lacérer le cœur avec la force dont elle savait faire preuve. Pas de sa faute à elle, si elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Pas autant que ça. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas le seuil de ses lèvres.

— Ecoute, Pete, je… Je vais venir en ville pour l'enterrement de… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se boire une bière ?

Il aurait voulu refuser. Parce qu'il savait qu'il mettrait Mark dans une position étrange. Il était son meilleur pote et elle était sa petite sœur. Mark, il était entre eux deux et il ne pouvait pas prendre de parti. Pas comme Pete avait besoin de l'entendre prendre parti. Il aurait voulu refuser, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser les yeux bleus de Mark qui lui rappelleraient trop douloureusement ceux de Sam. Il aurait voulu refuser, parce que toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester vers cette montagne de malheur, que la ville, la vraie, lui manquait. Qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, en cet instant, même si c'était puéril.

— Appelle-moi quand t'es arrivé.

Sa voix était enrouée, maladroite et il fronça les sourcils avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Mais il savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus et que Mark n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Ils raccrochèrent et Pete ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas réussi à la rendre heureuse et elle l'avait quitté. La vie n'avait rien de juste.


End file.
